


Abrazo de león

by Sukary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hugs, Lions, M/M, YouTube
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukary/pseuds/Sukary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una tarde, Draco agarra el portátil de su novio y se pone a ver vídeos en YouTube.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abrazo de león

**Author's Note:**

> Algo corto, tonto y estúpido que se me acaba de ocurrir. Todo esto mientras esperáis el final de El Racardian que ya está al caer ;) En honor al pobre león Cecil que ha sido asesinado por y para el disfrute de un hombre sin escrúpulos.
> 
> Disclaimer: los personajes ni el universo Harry Potter me pertenecen y no busco ánimo de lucro al publicar esta historia.

Draco se secó las lágrimas por tercera vez. Había visto el vídeo más de diez veces consecutivas y no se cansaba de darle al comando _play_. El audiovisual en cuestión duraba 49 segundos exactos y mostraba a un hombre que, en la sabana africana, liberaba a una inquieta leona que se había quedado atrapada al otro lado de una verja metálica de la que al parecer no podía escapar. La felina, agradecida, se abalanza sobre el hombre para estrecharlo en un gran abrazo de compensación. Simultáneamente, el joven, anonadado, acaricia a la fiera mientras responde entusiasmado al cálido recibimiento de esta.

– Draco, ya estoy en casa. He traído tarta de melaza de postre para la cena.

El antiguo Slytherin articuló un distraído saludo antes de reiniciar nuevamente el vídeo que, en poco tiempo, se había convertido en todo un éxito en las redes sociales. Incluso le dio a me gusta y lo guardó en favoritos, suponiendo que la cuenta que su novio tenía en YouTube, y que no utilizaba absolutamente para nada, agradecería algo de actividad.

– ¿Dónde estás? –escuchó vagamente que decía. Por el sonido que hacían los objetos que parecía estar removiendo, Harry Potter debía de haber empezado a preparar la cena de aquella noche.

– Dormitorio. –murmuró Draco como toda respuesta, sin apartar la vista de la fabulosa leona y el aún más fabuloso muggle que la había liberado. Encantador.

– ¿Has visto mi ordenador portátil? –Draco arqueó una ceja y desvió ligeramente su atención del vídeo para posarla sobre la puerta semiabierta de la habitación que, desde hace seis meses, compartía con Harry. –Quiero poner música mientras cocino y no tengo ni idea de dónde coño está.

– Lo tengo yo. –suspiró con pesar, pues sabía que ahora Harry vendría para llevárselo con él a la cocina. Tendría que despedirse de la idílica pareja de la sabana.

Tras un desconcertante _¿¿Qué??_ Harry ya estaba allí, parado delante de la puerta abierta del dormitorio y observando con cierta desconfianza a su novio tumbado sobre la cama y su preciado ordenador, regalo de Hermione la pasada Navidad, a su lado. Estaba sexy, con su pelo rebelde y su uniforme de auror a medio quitar.

Sin embargo, solo con ver la expresión de su rostro, Draco inmediatamente supo que ya se estaba imaginando lo peor, como siempre que le veía con aquel aparato muggle tan extrañamente sorprendente en ciertos aspectos, especialmente desde que Harry echara por todo el apartamento una especie de líneas invisibles que permitían, de alguna manera que él todavía era incapaz de entender, conectar aquel trasto con el resto de muggles de _todo_ el mundo.

A medida que Draco fue interesándose por el universo de internet, sobre todo las tardes de domingo como aquella, que pasaba habitualmente solo hasta que Harry volvía del Ministerio para la cena pues su profesión en el Dpto. de Relaciones Mágicas Internacionales le permitía al menos tener un jodido día festivo a la semana, no tuvo más remedio que admitir que los muggles, aun no teniendo magia, sabían montárselo estupendamente bien. Por otro lado, también tenía que reconocer que, a día de hoy, después de varios meses practicando, solo se fiaba de sí mismo para entrar en YouTube (plataforma que descubrió cuando un día Granger le enseñó un vídeo de gatitos) y en las redes sociales de Harry, cuyas contraseñas aparecían automáticamente en cuanto escribía el _e-mail_ de este.

Parecía mentira que fuera auror, cuando hasta un inepto de todo lo que tenía que ver con la tecnología muggle y el mundo muggle en general como lo era Draco era capaz de acceder sin ninguna complicación a contenidos personales que su novio compartía en la red con más muggles amigos suyos como ese Dean Thomas o la propia Granger. Por tener, Harry ni siquiera tenía una contraseña de inicio de sesión, y la carpeta del porno que Draco había descubierto hacía meses y que hacía creer a Harry que desconocía (el muy idiota la había bautizado con el nombre de _La apasionante historia de la vida del gnomo escocés_ cuando, si no recordaba mal, había suspendido el TIMO de Historia de la Magia en Hogwarts y se notaba a la legua que no era un área de conocimiento santo de su devoción) tampoco tenía una contraseña de acceso, algo muy conveniente en estos casos, pero que había dejado a Draco descubrir cómodamente cuáles eran las fantasías sexuales de su novio para hacerlas realidad más tarde y ganarse así la admiración de este por triplicado.

Lo único que sí había hecho era… “instalar” era la palabra, un _antivirus_ en él. Cosa bastante estúpida a criterio de Draco, pues al ser un artefacto inanimado sin sistema inmunológico conocido, era imposible que un día pudiera contraer una enfermedad. Pero en fin, allá fuera el auror con sus tonterías. Desde luego, no sería Draco quien se metiera a discutirle a Harry nada acerca de sus extrañas manías, pues ya habían tenido varias trifulcas al respecto que habían terminado con su compañero durmiendo en el sofá.

– Espero que no te hayas metido a mi Facebook y te hayas puesto a compartir vídeos de cerditos vietnamitas otra vez sin mi consentimiento como hiciste el día que Hermione te enseñó a utilizar el maldito portátil. Ya te dije que en mis redes me siguen algunos compañeros de trabajo que se quedaron auténticamente alucinados aquel día. ¡No quiero más problemas de ese tipo!

– No he compartido cerditos esta vez, puedes estar tranquilo. –negó Draco devolviendo nuevamente su atención hacia el vídeo de la leona, que había puesto en _pause_ ante la llegada de Harry a la habitación.

– ¿Qué, entonces? ¿Perritos, periquitos, lobitos, _más_ gatitos, cualquier animal que acabe en “ito”?

Draco le lanzó una mirada fulminante a su novio, y fue entonces cuando Harry le guiñó un ojo y con una sonrisa, tras esbozar un suave _A ver, qué entonces…_ se tumbó en la cama detrás de este para averiguar aquello que había llamado tanto su atención.

– YouTube. –fue la sobria respuesta del Slytherin cuando Harry pasó un brazo por su cintura y se acomodó tras él, atrayéndole hasta que su rubia cabellera quedó recostada sobre su pecho.

– Mmmm… –asintió Harry mientras, sin poderlo evitar, cerraba los ojos ligeramente para disfrutar del momento; allí, con su inesperado novio, tumbados en la cama, uno apoyado en el otro. Era una sensación familiar y reconfortante después del duro día que se había pegado en el Ministerio.

– ¿Quieres verlo? Es muy emocionante.

Harry sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza y pasaba el brazo que le quedaba por debajo de la cintura de Draco, estrechándolo en un íntimo abrazo, de esos que tanto le gustaba compartir con él en momentos como este, cuando llegaba de trabajar y sentía que el mundo era suyo, de los dos, y la paz de un hogar feliz lo embargaba.

Había empezado a tontear con Draco durante su último año en la Academia. Coincidieron en fin de año en una discoteca gay del Soho y ambos estaban lo suficientemente ebrios como para intentarlo. Al día siguiente, cuando se cruzaron en La Mandrágora Parlanchina, un pub alegre y exitoso que habían montado recientemente dos irlandeses en el Callejón Diagon, no podían ni mirarse a la cara. Al menos, hasta que Harry y Draco fueron forzados por sus respectivos grupos de amigos a ir a pedir las consumiciones de todos a la barra del bar.

– Hey. –había saludado Harry con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza.– ¿Cómo acabó la noche? –preguntó, consciente de que follaron en el cuarto oscuro una vez y luego cada uno había seguido su camino.– Por cierto, feliz año.

– Feliz año. –respondió Draco, con la mirada anclada en el hidromiel que estaba sirviendo el camarero para él. Merlín, ¿por qué tenía que pasar él situaciones tan embarazosas?– Bien, eh… bueno. Acabó contigo, en más de un sentido. Luego me fui a casa.

Harry sonrió, sorprendido de que fuera el rubio quien sacara el tema antes que él.– Mi noche también fue parecida. Me tomé una cerveza con Ron después y me fui a dormir.

– Mmmm. –asintió Draco como un imbécil sin saber qué más decir. Estaba realmente avergonzado.– En fin, voy a llevarles las bebidas a mis amigos, que parece que tienen sed. –dijo, tratando de llevar los cinco vasos a la vez a fin de no tener que repetir el viaje.– Nos vemos, Potter.

Y entonces Harry hizo la pregunta:

– ¿Te apetecería terminar otra noche hoy, también? En los mismos sentidos que ayer. _Conmigo_. –añadió, aunque fuera obvio.

Draco por fin le miró a los ojos. Ese fue el principio de todo.

– Claro. –asintió Harry pulsando por Draco la tecla espaciadora del ordenador para accionar el vídeo, observando con placer cómo el rubio se quedaba analizando esa simple abreviatura que no conocía, seguramente para ponerla en práctica más adelante. A Harry le gustaban esas ganas que, ya desde antes de iniciar una relación con él, había ido adquiriendo Draco por la cultura muggle.

Contempló el vídeo durante aquellos efímeros 49 segundos. No era de lágrima fácil, al contrario que, sorprendentemente para él, su novio, pero tuvo que reconocer que aquel vídeo le llegó a corazón. La amistad entre el reino animal y el ser humano era más que posible, pero malas prácticas como la caza furtiva de especies por simple divertimento, pieles o para la elaboración de tonterías tan grandes como que los colmillos de un elefante poseen propiedades medicinales, dificultaban enormemente las cosas, lo cual era una pena.

Harry suspiró, si pudiera agarraría a todos aquellos cazadores y los metería en un recinto cerrado, desarmados y con decenas de fieras salvajes, a ver qué hacían.

– Es muy bonito. –admitió Harry con la atención posada sobre la pantalla del portátil hasta que Draco le miró a los ojos. Una sonrisa torcida afloró de sus labios. –Pero lo que está claro aquí es que tú tienes envidia del hombre al que abraza la leona.

– Un poco. –reconoció Draco con picardía, sabiendo de antemano lo que su novio le diría ahora.

Efectivamente, pensó cuando Harry le tumbó de espaldas sobre la cama y se posicionaba sobre él, con una pierna entre las suyas, friccionando su rodilla contra la repentinamente interesada polla de Draco. El rostro de Harry se detuvo a seis centímetros de sus labios.

– No te preocupes por eso. El león que tienes por novio no solo va a abrazarte. –ronroneó, dejando caer su cabeza entre el hueco que hacían el cuello y el hombro izquierdo de Draco, comenzado a lamer la piel expuesta que encontró allí.– También va a follarte hasta que pierdas el sentido.

Draco soltó una risita. Gryffindors.

**Author's Note:**

> El vídeo al que se hace referencia en esta historia es este: https://youtu.be/0e3m6sR98NA


End file.
